Guardian in the Stars
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: Now it was time for Nisa to leave this body and this world, and journey to the Pathway Star. She would always be guiding them with her spirit, and helping them when they were in trouble. For they were Seekers and she was their guardian...


**A/N: First Seekers story, yay! Okay well it may not be a story, more of a one-shot. I wrote this last night because I reread The Quest Begins, and I just felt so bad for poor Nisa. Wasn't she the nicest character? I changed the title to Guardian in the Stars, it was originally Shadows in the Water, but that was a little dark. :p  
**

**Anyway I foresee some more Seekers Stories coming in the future, come on guys warriors has like 4,000, Seekers need more! Please review, and I hope you all check out my other stories!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****_Guardian in the Stars  
_**

Frozen water crashed above Nisa's head as she struggled to hold Kallik firmly in place. Seeing the large dark shadows underneath her, the mother white bear knew all to well what was swimming down below.

"Quick!" she grunted to her daughter, "Go to land now".

The cub looked down at her mother as she swam towards the ice, and with a look of great love to Kallik, she let the cub onto the white mass. That was then the mother bear felt a great pain in her back paw, one of the Orcas was holding her tight.

"Mother!" she heard Taqqiq's frightful yowl behind her, she prayed to the great bear Silaluk that he was safe.

"You try to take my cubs!" Nisa growled with the fury of her ancestors, and aimed a slash at the black and white whale as it surfaced.

Seeing her fluffy daughters form trying to help her onto the ice, Nisa knew she had to fight with all that she had. If she died then her cubs would have little chance of surviving on their own, Nisa was doing this for them.

"Hurry mother, grab my paw!" Kallik outstretched her fluffy paw, and Nisa pushed with all she had to climb onto the ice. But it wasn't enough as another dark form traveled underneath the ice, and tried to tip it over.

"Goodbye my daughter" Nisa growled with great care to Kallik, finally realizing it was her time to join the great Bear Spirits in the Pathway Star.

"No..." was all she heard her daughter whimper as another of the Orca's dragged her underneath the murky mass.

Nisa took a deep breath, knowing that if she was to die on this day, then she was going to take one of these behemoths with her.

Now gazing through the icy depths of the ocean, Nisa could plainly see two full grown Orcas, and a baby circling her below. But there was also a large one behind her, still trying to tip the ice berg Kallik was perched on.

_Oh no you don't, _with an underwater growl, Nisa swam towards the immense creature, and bit into its tale with great force. Looking into its beady eyes as it turned to attack, Nisa knew that she was no match for a Killer Whale.

Even when she was a small cub, her mother Laruq told her that bears were only hunted by two creatures. Other members of their own species, and then in the ocean by Orcas.

And it is said that many many Snow-Skies ago, the great spirit Silaluk guarded the White Bears from these terrible creatures, by shielding ice underneath them.

_But now that ice is gone, _and Nisa was running out of air in her worst enemies territory.

As the struggled to breath, and at the same time as one of the Orcas dragged her by her back paw further down, images of both her cubs flashed through her mind.

She saw them traveling together, hunting as she and her own sister had done so many round-moons ago. Nisa saw them splitting paths, Kallik to one day have cubs of her own, and Taqqiq to roam the land of his ancestors as a loner.

The mother bear saw them living long happy lives, and she even saw images of her own daughters cubs, as beautiful as if Silaluk made them herself.

_They'll be okay without me, _Nisa smiled as she could see stars above the icy surface, glittering like the Fire in the Sky she had heard tales of when she was a cub.

Now it was time for Nisa to leave this body and this world, and journey to the Pathway Star, to eternally watch over her offspring. She just hoped neither of them had to make this hard journey they were destined to, alone.

But neither of her cubs, Taqqiq or Kallik would ever be alone. Their mother would always be guiding them with her spirit, and helping them when they were in trouble.

_For they were Seekers and she was their guardian. _


End file.
